Pair of Lightning Storms
by Hunter of the Eclipse
Summary: Mikayla is on her gaurdshift when she is suddenly struck by some weird duplicating lightning, but instead of duplicating, she switches places in time with her 16 year old son from the future. Will they get back to their respective times or live each others lives forever? Mikayla/OC, friendship and Bra-kayla. Rated T for future fighting and battles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction network its wadeyboy12 with my first story (so please be nice on the reviews)**

* * *

**1**

**Mikayla's POV**

Today had been like every other day. You know Boomer and Boz mess something up, I help them fix it, they mess something else up, they fix it themselves. The more I think Boz can't be more like Boomer and Br-you know who he just is.

My dad had me working double shifts today, one in the morning and one at night, I asked him why he said because Roger is sick. Maybe it's because he picks his nose the whole time.

I just came back from my morning shift. I entered the castle to find Boomer and Boz lounging around reading comics in the throne room. "Your majesties", I said.

"Hey Mikayla, who do you think would win between Batman and Mr Marvel." Boomer said. "

"Um Mr M. Why?" I asked. Don't ask me how I know of these things I just pick them up from the kings, which I am bound to do because I live with them.

"Cause Boz says it's Bats"

"Bro give it up already the good guy always wins!"Boz exclaimed.

"Well Boz does have a point" I said flopping down on the couch opposite them and drifted to sleep.

(Mikayla's dream)

There I was in the castle sitting on the couch(ironic cause I fell asleep there). I saw a man with raven black hair, light of complexion and a faded stubble(type of beard) come down the stairs accompanied by a woman with silk brown hair and her skin tone was darker than the mans. "Weird huh?" a voice broke the silence. Sitting next to me was a boy with black hair and the same skin tone as the woman and dark chocolate eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Me and you having the same dream"

"How do you-

"You have that faraway look in your eyes" He broke me off.

I looked back at the couple. They looked happy. "Do you know them?" I asked

"Yeah, that's my parents"

"What's your name?"

"Ma-"

**Mikayla 's POV**

I woke up on the couch. Those kings didn't even bother to carry me to my room. I got up and looked at the time. Almost 7 better get ready for my shift. I went to my room. I past the mirror in my room and remembered my dream. I went back to the mirror and stared at myself. That boy in my dream almost looked just like me, it's just his black hair that through me off. I got ready for my shift and went down stairs. I got an apple in the kitchen and went to the plaza. I saw my dad training the guards and noticed Roger there to. "Roger you're a woes" I said. He gave me a small smile and went back to training. My dad came to me and said" Hey babygirl see you're all rested out"

"yeah-" I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds.

"Should of brought a jacket" I said

"Yeah but you can't be late Mahumma is coming back already, I'll bring you a jacket after traing okay?"

"Okay dad"

**Mason's POV**

After training I quickly got Mikaylas jacket and ran to the jungle. Halfway there it started raining. Seriously? By the time I got close to her I slowed down my pace and heard thunder. I was taken back this and accidentaly stepped on a twig. Crack. It was not loud but loud enough for Mikayla to hear. She pulled out her machete and stared at the spot where I was. "Mikayla! NO!" next thing I saw was a pink and blue bolt of lightning struck her hard.

"MIKAYLA!"

* * *

**So how was that heh? I'm thinking telling you more of the new character and if you want to know what the boy's name is keep reading. Please Review**


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

**Here we go again chapter 2**

**I don't own pair of kings**

* * *

**2**

**? POV**

I woke up this morning snuggled up in my warm bed by the irritating yet comforting voice of my mom. "Mac! Get up already! You're just like your father!" she yelled.

"But mom I don't sleep till noon!"

"If you look at you're clock you'll see it's already 2"

"What!?"

"Just get up" she said. I groaned but then got up forcefully. My sis came running into my room screaming,"Macy! Macy! Daddy is trying to eat me!" My dad then entered my room saying with a creepy look on his face, "Where is my lunch? Oh Brooklyn?" Brooklyn was hiding behind my back. My dad looked at me and mouthed where? I motioned him behind me. He slowly walked behind me, then grabbed Mia lifted her and started nibbling on her top making her laugh. "Ah tastes good." This made me giggle a bit. Finally we all broke into a laugh. We all stopped laughing when my mom entered the room. "What going on here?" she asked. "Um nothing." We said in unison. My mom giggled a bit. "You all know you're bad liars right." "Yeah." We said in unison again. We stared at each other then we all broke out laughing. "Mikayla! Brady!" Granpa Mason said as he flew into the room, surprisingly still standing on his feet, "Bad news!"

"What is it dad" dad said

Grandpa looked at him sceptically, "Boomer and Boz are coming over, and we'll talk about calling me dad later."

Ignoring the last part my dad said, "Why is that bad news?"

"It's Boomer and Boz dad, besides they got married and maybe hit parenthood already." Mom said.

"But what if they did not? I mean they can be a bad influence on Brooklyn?"

"No sweat paps if they try to do anything with Brook I'll be there to stop them." I said

"The kings are in da house!" we heard somebody call from down stairs.

"Well kids lets go meet your uncles!" dad exclaimed

"Dad I meet them hundereds of times" I said sarcastically.

"Me too!" Brooklyn followed.

* * *

We all went downstairs to see Uncle Boomer and Boz and to see Aunt Rebecca and Candice both with babies in their arms. Hellos, introductions and glad to see you agains, went between the Parkers. A lot of stories and the latest gossip came from aunt Candice. Granpa took my dad aside for quick talk and then they came to me. This can't be good I thought to myself.

"Hey Mac we were just wondering if you could do tonight's night shift? You don't have to if you don't want to." My dad told me.

"Of course I'll do it!"

"Good you should most probably go to sleep again after lunch is served."

"Ok." And we went to go join the others.

* * *

After the damn good spaghetti and meat balls, I went to my room, got on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

(Mac dreams the same dream as Mikayla)

I was shaken awake by my granpa, "Mac get up already! It's time for your shift!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Sesh Granps!" I got up, went to the bathroom and got changed into fresh clothes. I checked myself in the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. Mom and I almost looks just like that girl and shehas the same name as mom. Weird? I thought to myself. "Mac you're gonna be late." I quickly finished and went back into my room, "Let's go!" and he took me to my shift.

* * *

"Goodluck! You'll need it!"

"Thanks!" and with that I took off.

After a whole hour of my shift I took my one and only break. I took out a sandwich I packed myself and ate it. Once I was done I look up at the sky. Sesh it got cloudy, and at that moment it began to rain. Lucky I got a hoodie and pulled up my hood. When I got I heard a sound loud enough to be close by. I took out my sword. "Max NO!" I heard and the next moment I saw a bright light then everything went black.

**Done, now for the humour. Might have the next one up by tomorrow**

**~peace Wadeyboy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own POK just the plot and Mac**

* * *

**3**

**Present day**

**Mason's POV**

I turned my head away from the light. When it was over I quickly went to go check it out. When I got there I did not find Mikayla's burnt body anywhere but in that spot I found a boy, about younger than the boys and Mikayla, he was burnt but not badly. I picked him up and was about to leave till I looked up at the sky. _Huh not even a cloud in the sky _I thought to myself and rushed to the Shaman's home/taxi.

**In the Future **

**Brady POV**

After seeing the bright light pierce itself through my son, I ran over there to look if there was anything left of him. _Dang Mikayla will be torn to shreds if I tell her th- _I snapped out of my trance when I saw what lay in front of me. _Mikayla? _I thought to myself, whilst looking at the girl. She looked like Mikayla when she was still a guard girl and aged around the time I came back to kingkow. _Gotta take you back to the castle _I thought as I picked her up and ran to the castle.

**Present day**

**Mac's POV**

I woke up in the castle in the throne room on the couch. _Probably dreamt it all. _But the next sight shocked me to death. There right in front of me were 4 guys, all 4 as familiar as the taste of lasagna on my tongue. "Granpa, uncle Boomer, uncle Boz and the Shaman, why do you all look so young?"

"What?" they all said in unison.

They all looked at me dumb folded, then granpa broke the silence. "Who are you and what have you done with my Mikayla?"

"Firstly I'm Mac, your grandson, and secondly as in Mikayla my mom?"

"What?" they all said except Boz, "So who's the lucky guy?"

They all looked at him strangely, "We all want to know that!"Boz exclaimed. They all nodded at him and stared at me. "I aint tellen nobody! It's for me to know and for you to find out! Literally!"

"Good enough for me!" Boz said.

"Me too!" said Boomer.

"Then it's settled we'll keep him in the castle till further notice." said Mason, after I explained the whole story of how I got here and that I am the Prince of this island."Boomer and Boz he'll sleep in your room since the only guest room open will go to the Shaman."

"Ok" they said and we went up to their room. After entering the I noticed this was my parents room. "Hey guys what year is it any ways?" they shrugged and showed me to the calendar. "2012! It's 2012!"

"Calm down it's just 10 years from when you're originally from!"

"Boomer it's 20 years! 20! I'm from 2032!"

"Oh kayyyyyyyy!"

"It's alright we'll get you back to your time and Mikayla back here."Boz said.

"Ok thanks. So where do I sleep?"

"On the couch next to Brady's guitar."

The name struck memories in my head but just pushed them aside."Ok." is all I could say. I walked over to the couch picked up my dad's old guitar and sang a song he taught me.

_Mac singing_

_Living in the city is all we've known_

_The concrete jungle has always been our home _

_And now all that changed, it's gotten pretty strange_

_50 000 miles in a hot air balloon-_

"Wait Mac how do you know that song?"Boomer said

"My dad taught it to me when me and my sis had a fight and I said some terrible things to her." I looked over to Boz to find him fast asleep.

"Well that just happeneds to be the song my other brother sang to me at the harvest festival last year."

"I know"

"Wait what! you know! How?"

"Cause his my dad."

* * *

**Oohh cliffhanger! what will Boomer say to that? There won't be a lot of Mikayla's journey in the next chapter because it is mainly about Mac and Brady. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brady's back

**Here is the part where I bring in Brady and where they found out what happened to Mikayla and Mac. Enjoy!(tarantula people speaking in their native language but I translated it to English)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings, if I did I'd be Mac.**

**Mac's POV**

What have I just done. I should of never sang that song now my uncle's gonna kill me. "Wait hold up just one moment there. You're Brady's son!?"

"Shhh! You are wake up Boz and yes." Hope he does not take this the wrong way.

"What really! I thought you were Lanny's son! Haha!" He whispered while smiling.

"Whaa? Lanny? Are you serious? I thought you hated my dad at this age?"

"I did, but now I at least know that his coming back you see."

"Oh. I thought you where gonna throw me in the dungeon."

"Did you think I, King Boomer, were gonna throw you in the dungeon. Actually now that I think of it, if you did not tell me and I found out, I would"

"That is a lot of words but I'm gonna say your welcome Boom"

"Hey why don't you call me uncle?"

"Cause you're technically still not my uncle" I said motioning my hands up and down his body. Can't believe he's got a six pack in the future.

"Oh, can't wait to tell Boz!"he said running to his bed

"Hold up there pants, you ain't tellen nobody!" he stoped.

"Why?" he moaned

"Cause then some people will try to change the future, then me and my awesome existence will die"

"Oh, but can you at least play at the harvest festival at the end of the um? What do you call seven days now again" he asked counting 7 on his hands

"Numero uno, what is with you and changing the subjects the whole time and dos, a week and dres, yeah!"

"Firstly, it's settled and secondly what does uno, dos and dres mean?-"

"1,2,3"

"-and subject?"

"Oh brother"

"I thought you said you don't have one"

"Urgh! Whatever good night Boom"

"Night"

**Next day**

"My kings! Mac! Get up!"

"Brady did it!"

"Toefruit!"

"What Mom!" then they all looked at me strangely. "Hey those two said more stupid things than me!" they all nodded in understanding.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Mason?" Boomer said

"Oh, your Brunch is ready!"

"Cool food!" I ran down the stairs, flew into the kitchen, took a plate and started to dish from the all you can eat buffet. After 15 min I was joined by Boomer and Boz. "Wow kid, you sure know how to fly!" Boz said.

"Where ever the food's at I'm there" just then the shaman came bursting into the kitchen and was followed by Mason saying "Shaman have you found out where my daughter is."

"Yes, yes I have"

"So then tell me!"

"Calm down sasquatch! If I'm going to tell you then I should tell young Mac too"

"Tell me what?"

"How you got here my boy"

"Oh"

"Ok so we all on the same page"

"Sooooo, what happened to me-"

"-and my daughter!?" Mason finished for me.

"Well you see every century here on Kinkow has two lightning storms, highly alike and highly dangerous. These two storms happen on the same day and at the same time but in different years. The storms have a special pink and blue lightning bolt that it uses to duplicate the victim holding anything metal like a sword or a machete causing a personality split, but when both bolts strike a victim, they change places in history taking along the victim with them."

"That's cool and all but what's the twist?" I asked the guy who, not deliberately, put Boz and Boomer to sleep.

"The victims have a week before they live each other's lives forever!" the Shamans voice boomed through the room.

"WHAT!" me and Mason exclaimed in unison, but it was like a whisper compared to the loud noise that came from out on the plaza, waking Boomer up.

"We'll continue this later" Mason said to the Shaman, then we all ran outside. Outside I noticed a raven haired boy in his late teens stepping off a royal balloon. I looked at everyone else. They looked like they have just seen a ghost except Boomer who was staring at me and then at the boy smiling and Boz who was still sleeping. I turned back to the boy and took a closer looked to him and noticed something extraordinary: that boy was Brady Parker. That boy was my dad! Brady walked closer to Boomer, smiling, in the corner of my eye saw Mason taking out his machete. " It's been a year." Boomer said. After a couple of moments Brady and Boomer hugged it out," Missed you bro" Brady said close to tears in that all too familiar voice. "Me to bro" after that everyone was smiling even the Shaman with his million year old one.

**Brady's POV**

After I hugged Boom I hugged everyone even a servant who looked in a weird kind of way familiar. Then I spotted a tall figure light of complexion with red hair and crown on his head yawning looking at me with wide eyes. Boomer must of noticed my confusion so he said," Hey Boz! Come meet your other brother!"

"Wait Boom other brother?"

"Brady we ain't twins! We're triples!"

"I think it's triplets boomer and what!" after tht Boomer, Boz and the rest of the crew filled me in on what has happened and what is happening I said, "So Mikayla and you-"I said pointing at Mac"-switched places in time and now she's in the future while you in the past/present."

"Yeah! You can put it that way!" oh and you're my dad, ha inside jokes

**Meanwhile in the future**

**Older Mikayla's POV**  
Ha poor girl I remember when that happened to me. So lost and afraid, don't know what happened to the castle. Well you see little girl, I happened- or you. "Honey I'm taking you to the beach" Brady said smirking his head off pointing at the younger me. "Oh I hope you are not gonna flirt or this-" I said pointing at the ring on my ring finger."-will go bye-bye" suddenly his smirk dropped and his face went pale.

"Um"

"just go already" he turned around, face still pale, and went outside with the other me and put his arm around her and then turned his head to face me sticked out his tongue and mouthed 'could not do this with you' I smiled thinking of the record number of times I flipped him when he did that while they left the building.

**Present day somewhere in the Dark side**

**No POV**

"Master we have received news that the duplicating storm has happened and it took the guard girl with it and brought a young boy back to our time."

"And the bad news" the guy with the red head asked.

"The third king of Kinkow has returned!"

Zadoc smiled "What? Are you serious? That the bad news? Have you not noticed that with the guard girl gone his as useless as a mole. Haha you crack me up! And you-" he pointed to another tarantula person" – go get the lich king and tell him we have a raid to plan haha ha!

**Dun dun dun! Zadoc has returned behind the kings backs. Oh and quick note I might ask some of the other authors to borrow their music in their song-fics for the harvest festival scene. Please review!(Now I know what that feels like)**

**Codex- thanks and that would have been the end of the story right there.**

**Monkey96207-thanks bro(or sista don't really know)**

**I would really like to find out if you guys are boys or girls(the cover names are very confusing)**


End file.
